New Beginnings
by csimiamigirl1
Summary: Bones and Booth meet again in the airport, but everything changes... I suck as summeries, BUT IT IS GOOD! Co-written by Kuro Yuki Valkyrie The rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

On the plane home, I sat with the letter Booth had written me, gently placed on my lap. Although I wanted to open it the first moment I had received it, but I had waited until we'd lifted off from the runway. From the window, I could see the airport get smaller until it finally disappeared from my sight.

"Doctor Brennan, I am going to head to the bathroom." Daisy informed me as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Okay." I replied as I watched her disappear into the bathroom. When I was ready, I opened the letter.

_Dear Bones, _

_ There is so much that I want to say to you, but I am not sure where to begin. Should I start by telling you that I love you so much? Or that the days that I have spent working with you have been the happiest days of my life since parker was born? Well, I could say either of those things and they would be true, but as I reread them, all I can think is that I wish I could be there with you now._

_I will think about you every day until we meet again at the reflecting pool by the coffee cart. But, part of me is scared that there will come a time where you don't feel the same way, that you will somehow forget about the times we shared, so, here is what I want you to do. Wherever you are and no matter what is going on in your life, I want you to stop and find the moon in the dark sky and think about me and the night that we shared. Because, wherever I am and no matter what is going on in my life, that is what I will be doing, I will be thinking of you. _

_I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I am going to hold you to this. And even though I know what your answer is going to be, I will ask anyway. Marry me. Let's have a life together. Think about it Bones. _

_ Love,_

_ Booth. _

I took a deep breath as tears began to threaten to fall from my eyes. I had no idea where we were, but all I knew was that I wanted to hurry up and get home.

Home, the place where I was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunited

As I exited the terminal, I could see Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets waiting for me. And entering from the other end was Booth. He was ready to walk up to the group when he glanced my way; he took one step and looked again, then froze in place.

For what seemed like forever, neither of us moved. With his gaze locked on mine. I knew I should say something, anything, but nothing came out.

All I could do was stare as memories came rushing back, our first case, the bar, the kiss… everything.

"Bones."

It wasn't until he spoke that I had realized that I was just as speechless as he was. All at once, I broke into a wide smile. A moment later, I could feel myself jogging towards him. Once I had reached him, I wrapped my arms around him and felt his body warm and welcoming.

"I missed you." I told him after a while of standing there in complete silence.

"I missed you too, Bones." He said as he pulled his face down to mine, almost instantly I locked my lips onto his.

"Marry me." He mumbled against my lips.

"Don't you need a ring or something?" I asked him before going back for more. He laughed and replied; "I will take that as a 'yes'."

"Okay."

I smiled when I heard Angela's long, high pitched squeal along with Cam's "Oh. My. God." And Hodgins' "It's about time."

I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. This chapter was co-written by Kuro Yuki Valkyrie, and yes, this chapter is shorter than the others. **

The door slammed shut behind Cam and Angela as they entered my office. I glanced up from the stack of paper work, pen poised over the dotted line. "Uh… guys?"

"How could you not tell me?" Angela snapped.

I looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"Booth. And. You."

I protested loudly. "There is no us." I blinked, then remembered our interaction at the airport. Realization dawned on me. "Oh… yeah… uh… at the airport you mean. That was… um… a welcome home hug."

Cam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Temperance, you do realize that the interaction between you and Booth was an indicator of a couple in love?"

"No." I paused. "I don't believe you." But I knew it was true. Booth had asked me to marry him and I agreed.

Of course, I was not about to tell them that.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Own Little Piece of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. This chapter was co-written by Kuro Yuki Valkyrie, and yes, this chapter is also shorter. **

The gentle rain pattered down around Booth, Parker and me as we walked around the park. I held Parker's hand in my left, and had my fingers on my right hand intertwined with Booth's.

"Parker," Booth said as he turned to his son. "Bones and I have something important to tell you."

"Okay daddy." Parker responded happily.

Booth replied. "Bones is going to be your step-mom."

"Yay! Now I can call you mommy-Bones, and we can get a pool and I can have a new brother or sister!" Parker squealed with joy.

I looked up and smiled at Booth.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, bud." Booth told him, trying to hold back his laughter. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

I loved being like this, nothing could hurt me, nothing could separate us, and most importantly.

Nothing else mattered.

This was my own little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! **


End file.
